random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Nintendo Crew
is a parody movie made by MegaToon-Topia. It was also similar to the works of Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer. Plot TBA Cast *Mario: a.k.a. The Primary Color Star * Luigi: a.k.a. The Clad-in-Green Plumber Who Is Mistaken for Yoshi's Mama *Rosalina: a.k.a. The Mysterious Hottie *Donkey Kong: a.k.a. The Dongfather *Diddy Kong: a.k.a. The Good Chimp Gone Bad *King K. Rool: a.k.a. The Protecter of the Papier- mâché Lily pad. *Link: a.k.a. The One Who's Name dosen't appear in his Games. *Zelda: a.k.a. The One Who's Name appears in her Games. *The (DINNER) King: a.k.a. The One Who Got his own series on YouTube. *Samus Aran: a.k.a. The Separate Character with Two Characters, One Power Suit Form and One Zero Suit Form *Fox: a.k.a. The One who dosen't know what he says *Yoshi: a.k.a. The Son of Luigi *Kirby: a.k.a. The Pink Blob-like Midget Whose Girlfriend and Now Wife is a Japanese Pink-Haired Woman *Meta Knight: a.k.a. The Darkwing Duck Wannabe *King Dedede: a.k.a. The Fat Texan Penguin Who's King of the Waddle Dees *Pikachu: a.k.a. The Mouse Mascot of PokéMon *Greninja: a.k.a. The One Who thinks he's better than Mewtwo *Ness: a.k.a. The One Who's Embarrassed From Watching Blue's Clues *The Ice Climbers: a.k.a. The Two Kids, One Who's a Performer and Wears Pink and One Who's a Critic and Wears Blue *Villager: a.k.a. The Physco Killer *Wii Fit Trainer: a.k.a. The One who is also a Separate Character with Two Characters, One Male and One Female *Little Mac: a.k.a. The One who got his Bike Stolen By a Black Guy *Doc Louis: a.k.a. The One who stole Little Mac's Bike *More coming soon... Reception The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes ranked the film 25th in the 100 worst reviewed films of the 2010s, with a rating of a mere 2%. Metacritic reported the film had an average score of 9 out of 100, based on 11 reviews — indicating "extreme dislike or disgust" and being the worst received film by the director on the site. Also, it was said that it was one of the biggest guilty pleasures of 2014 according to some Nintendo fans. Despite those negative reviews, it did well in box office. Events that fill the Nintendo Force (or the Ninten-do-Meter) *Ness watching Blue's Clues. *All of Dedede's Waddle Dees dying from aids and the movie. *Yoshi looking at Good Luck Charlie pictures﻿ *Luigi attempting to eat all of the spagetthi in the grocery store, not realizing it's not cooked yet. *Rosalina competing in a bikini contest, and winning it. *Greninja proving he is better than Mewtwo. *Kirby explaing the 4 states of matter. *Diddy Kong becoming evil. *Diddy Kong stealing King K. Rool's papier- mâché lily pad. *Diddy Kong murdering all the reptiles (including Slippy Toad) of the world of Nintendo. *Diddy Kong taking over the world of Nintendo. *Doc Louis stealing Little Mac's bike. *Fox trying to ask what sound he makes by breaking the 4th wall. *Link changing all the Zelda games to "The Legend of Link" games. *Mario actually revealing that he married Princess Peach for reals no joke. *Samus Aran singing "I Will Survive" in Nintendo-Star Idol (a parody of American Idol) at the end. *ADD MORE! Category:Movies Category:Nintendo Category:MegaToon-Topia